Fabric structures are regularly used while hunting to provide camouflage. Nevertheless, many such fabric structure designs do not blend into their surroundings in a natural manner, and/or are burdensome to transport, set-up, and take down. For this reason, there is a need for fabric structure designs that address these various shortcomings.